


Stupid Santa Hats

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, First Christmas Together, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: Christmas dinner with the Chalamets.--A little bonus drabble forCoffee Shop Storyteller.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Stupid Santa Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's another bonus drabble / added scene for Coffee Shop Storyteller. This one takes place before the Christmas chapter (Ch. 34).  
> Written for the [CMBYN Drabble Challenge](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/635287455914950656/cmbyn-drabble-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'Snow'.  
> Also written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 30.  
> Enjoy!!  
> Xx

When my mom and dad had invited us over to have dinner with them for Christmas, I had politely declined their invitation. Okay, not that politely. I had simply told them that I wanted to be alone with Armie for our first Christmas, and that was that.

Of course Armie had overheard me saying it, and after him telling me off, I had gone back to my parents to tell them that we would love to have dinner with them.

Great.

Our first Christmas together, and we get to spend it with my parents.

How romantic.

I was expecting an absolute nightmare, and after the day had started out with my mom giving us some terribly cheesy mugs with our faces on it, I was expecting Armie to get up and leave any minute.

This was not what he had signed up for.

But he had not stopped smiling all day, and I swear, I have never heard anyone thank my parents for anything so many times. My parents had been ready to kick him out just a few months ago, what with him having a girlfriend and everything. But now they could not stop hugging him, blushing at his every compliment. Yes, he even managed to make my dad blush.

Of course they fell in love with him.

Everyone loves Armie.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he whispers, as he pulls me into his arms when my parents are in the kitchen.

I just groan, because yes, he was right. As always.

“Why didn’t you want to come here?” he asks, but then the grin on his face grows bigger. Of course he sees right through me. “Timmy, come on. You should know by now that I’m not… I love this. All of this.”

“Even the stupid hats?” I mumble, but when he pulls my Santa hat further down my face, I can’t help but smile.

“Especially the stupid hats.”

* * *

“Are you sure you have to leave already?”

Yes, mom. Let us spend some together, will you?

“I wish we could stay, but it looks like it’s getting worse out there, so…,” Armie says, looking out of the window. “Best to go home before we get snowed in.”

Yes. Let’s go. Now.

We say our goodbyes, before leaving the house, the freezing cold making me shiver. And although it’s just a few minutes before we reach our home, the snow has cut right through me, and the tears have started to run down my face.

I get out of my coat, ready to go and take a hot shower – preferably with Armie - , but before I can turn to go upstairs, he wraps his arms around me, pulling me against his chest, the warmth of his body making me shiver again. And as I stare out at the snow raging through the air outside, he kisses the top of my head, and I can’t help but smile. Feeling like I’m the luckiest guy on earth right now.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
